


Like a dream

by bensolos_simp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amarres, F/M, I'm Sorry, Microfics, Soy malísima para las etiquetas, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolos_simp/pseuds/bensolos_simp
Summary: Rey se ha cansado de esperar a que el amor llegué a su puerta, así que utiliza un pequeño hechizo para acelerar el proceso.Y entonces llega a su vida Ben Solo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Hechizo

**Hechizo**

* * *

La idea llega por que al parecer Rose lo intento y le va bien con su novio, aunque aún no lo conozca por lo que ha escuchado es un gran chico, además está cansada de sentirse así sola, aunque tiene a sus amigos se puede decir que no es lo mismo. Quiere experimentar por primera vez lo que es sentirse amado.

Así que está decidido Rey lo hará, y espera no arrepentirse de esto en el futuro.

El hechizo era simple, un poco de esto y otro de aquello y listo el amor le llegaría incluso sin darse cuenta.

No importaba su apariencia solo quería una cosa, no volver a sentirse sola nunca más y es todo lo que pidió.

Fue un día después cuando empezaron los sueños, una sombra alta y grande, sabía que era él ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni idea pero ella lo sabia, tenía que ser él, sin embargo cada vez que quería alcanzarlo, verlo tocarlo, aquella sombra se desvanecía y después nada, despertaba sin respuesta alguna. Y sientiéndose igual sola.

Después de varios días de malos sueños, se resignó a vivir sola tal vez así está escrito en su destino vivir en la soledad o de seguro no hizo bien el hechizo y solo era su subconsciente la que la hacía ver a su 'chico ideal' en los sueños. Prefería pensar la segunda opción.


	2. Superstición

**Superstición**

* * *

El día no comenzó bien para Ben y en parte no se siente bien, es decir estás cosas no le suelen suceder y esto es algo con lo que uno no debe lidiar solo, así que tendrá que contárselo a alguien y ese alguien es Hux.

Llega a la oficina y ve a Hux hablando muy animado con Finn.

"Te lo digo en serio Finn, esta chica es otra cosa, es tan linda, inteligente, y es tan amable, siento que no la merezco, incluso aveces pienso que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad" suspiró todo enamorado el pelirrojo. 

"Bueno chicos ¿De que me he pérdido?" 

"Hey Ben, solo le contaba a Finn acerca de Rose la conocí hace unas semanas, y anoche salí con ella y Diooos no tengo palabras" suspiró nuevamente aún más enamorado.

"Vaya si vas a estar de tan buen humor todo el día, yo mismo iré y le agradeceré a tu novia" 

"Jajaja" dijo a secas "No digas cosas de las que te arrepientas, algún día yo lo sé, te enamorarás y ahí voy a estar yo para recordarte tus palabras" dijo Hux mientras lo miraba desafiante pero con ese ligero toque de burla que lo caracterizaba.

"Bueno chicos, como que de repente el ambiente se puso medio tenso así que mejor me voy, los veo más tarde" dijo Finn retrocediendo poco a poco hasta salir de la oficina.

~

Más tarde cuando se quedaron solos, le contó cómo había empezado su mañana y lo extraño que le parecía todo el asunto. 

"¿Entonces estoy loco?" le preguntó.

"No, Ben simplemente no te claves con eso son solo supersticiones y ya, podemos seguir con esto" dijo señalando todos los papeles esparcidos por el gran escritorio.

"Sabía que no tenía que decirte" dijo entre pucheros. 

Entre risas el pelirrojo le contestó "Es que ni siquiera sé dónde sacas la relación, dices que había un gato negro esperando en tu puerta y luego están tus sueños locos con tu novia imaginaria". 

"Habló en serio Hux, para empezar yo ni siquiera sueño, NUNCA y estos sueños se sienten diferentes incluso podría decirse que son pesados, y está chica ni siquiera puedo ver su cara y...."

Se pasó la mano por el cabello un mal hábito que empezó a utilizar desde que empezaron los sueños.

"Sabés, tienes razón solo son sueños, además ¿quién se los toma en serio?"


	3. Capa

**Capa**

* * *

Son las 6:00 AM y Ben no ha podido dormir ni un poco, trata pero nada, ya contó del 1 al 1000, puso uno de esos videos con música para dormir, pero no logra conciliar el sueño. 

Presiente que tiene algo que ver sus últimos sueños, pero sabe que si le vuelve a comentar algo a Hux no dejará de molestarlo por el resto de su vida.

Cansado de esperar que el sueño le llegará, se decidió a salir a caminar, pues no le quedaba otra opción, así que sin ganas de seguir se cambió y salió de su apartamento sin fijar rumbo.

En su viaje a ningún lado, ve a mucha gente para ser las 6 de la mañana y en sábado, supone que es la gente que trabaja o que regresa a casa de sus salidas nocturnas.

Siente que ha caminado horas, pero al ver su reloj se da cuenta que son apenas las 6:36 A.M., no sabe en que momento paso pero de alguna manera está en la parada de autobuses muy lejos de casa.

Ve un puesto de café y decide que es buen momento para uno. Unos momentos después cuando obtiene lo suyo «un café negro sin azúcar y con un chorrito de leche», y sale de la tienda, probablemente de regreso a casa.

Es entonces cuando la ve, la chica de sus sueños, ni siquiera creía que fuera real, nunca había visto su rostro pero sabe que es ella, y wow es mucho más bonita que en su sueño, tiene el cabello corto por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos son de un color avellana, lleva puesto un abrigo negro liso que se le ve más como una capa.

Y ahí está parado viéndola como un acosador, lo bueno si es que se puede considerar bueno es que ella no lo ha notado, ella solo está ahí esperando su transporte y es en ese preciso momento que se da cuenta que debería ir a hablar con ella, que le dirá no tiene idea, pero algo se le ocurrirá, y es en ese momento cuando se arma de valor, el mismo en el que su autobús llega y ella lo aborda, y solo se queda ahí parado observando como se va. 

Más tarde de regreso en casa, está igual o peor que cuándo se fue lleno de preguntas que tal vez nunca podrá responder, sin embargo ya puede dormir y sabe que al menos en sus sueños podrá volverla a ver. 

~~~

Es una sensación rara, la que siente al despertar como un zumbido, lo toma sin importancia, y se prepara para otro día de trabajo en sábado, odia tener que ir en sábado pero es el trabajo y realmente lo necesita, asi que siendo las 5:45 AM, sale de su casa y camina hasta la parada de autobuses.

Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que nunca toma café hoy quiere uno, tal vez fue el olor de recién hecho lo que despertó su apetito. Ordena y recibe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando va a esperar su transporte siente una especie de escalofrío, a pesar de que lleva puesto su suéter negro favorito. Pero nuevamente lo ignora, al parecer hoy va a ser un día más extraño de lo usual.

Llega otra vez ese zumbido pero ahora se siente con un jalón, en ese momento pensó que literalmente alguien la había tomado del hombro pero no, no había nadie atrás de ella, era la última en abordar y para no hacer esperar más al chófer subió sin mirar atrás y al sentarse en su lugar pensó en lo raro que había comenzado su día y si esto tendría algo que ver con lo que hizo. 


End file.
